Fairy Tail: Chapter 4
by Roserouille
Summary: Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild!


**Fairy Tail: Chapter 4**

**The first mission accepted!**

It was still night. Mark went for the guild. At the entrance, Natsu was expecting him, like he knew he was going to come back at that moment. Mark was cheered up when he saw him at the entrance. He went to tell him good news:

-´Hi, Natsu. I just want to tell you awesome news...´

-´You uncovered you magical powers? I know. I've been watching you. Nice punch you did there.´

-´Thank you. I guess that explains waiting for me at this late hours.´

-´Looks like I'm not the only Dragon Slayer now.´

-´You mean...I used Dragon Slayer Magic?´

-´Yes. It's called the Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.´

Mark kept his mouth opened for a while. He just couldn't believe that he posseses the legendary Dragon Slayer Magic.

-´Dude, is everything okay? You seem surprised.´

Mark closed his mouth. He was bursting of excitement.

-´Why wouldn't I be surprised? I use the legendary lost magic. That's so...AWESOME!´

Natsu smiled.

-´Yes, it truly is. By the way, welcome to Fairy Tail! When dawn strikes, you will be our member in no time.´

-´Yes. But there's one problem, though. I need a place to sleep.´

-´No problem. You can sleep over at my place with me and Happy´

-´Happy is your flying cat, right?´

-´Yes. Now follow me.´

Mark followed Natsu to his home. He was impressed by the design.

-´Nice house you got there. It's really nice.´

-´Thank you. Now let's go to sleep. We have missions to do.´

-´Of course.´

Mark slept in Natsu's house until morning. When it was morning, Mark was suddenly waken up.

-´Wake up, dude! It's time to go to your new guild.´

-´Ok. Just a sec.´

Mark brushed his teeth and put on his clothes in a quick succession. Soon, they headed for the Fairy Tail guild. The guild was full of talented wizards looking to further uncover their true potentials. Some of them were better, some of them were not but Mark didn't care about that. When they arrived, everyone was starring at Mark.

-´Hi, Natsu. Who's that guy with you?´

-´His name is Mark and he will be our new member now.´

-´Really? What's his magic.´

Mark answered:

-´Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.´

-´Dragon...Slayer...Magic? Wasn't Natsu the only one?´

Natsu answered with some kind of joy:

-´Looks like I'm not now.´

-´But how? For centuries there weren't any Dragon Slayers here and now one comes from all of the sudden?´

-´Yes. You see, Mark came from another dimension. The universe gave him these powers.´

Everyone was shocked. They quickly surrounded Mark and looked at him like he was some kind of a miracle.

-´You're from...another dimension?.´

-´Unfortunately, yes.´

-´Why unfortunately? Is it bad there?´

-´Trust me, it is. There's no magic nor any excitement. It's like you live in an eternal jail. By using a potion the alchemist made for me, I had a possibility to come to this world, where adventure and excitement are casual things. Without hesitation, I came to this world to spend the rest of my life.´

-´And in the name of all of us here, I welcome you to Fairy Tail´, said Mira, Fairy Tail's wizard and a model for Sorcerer Magazine, ´But first, you need approval from our master. He will come here any minute now.´

-´I can wait, of course. And thank you all. I promise I won't let your guild down.´

Mark sat near the counter and ordered a glass of beer. Cana was sitting near him.

-´Hi, Mark. I'm Cana.´

-´Glad to meet you. What are your powers?´

-´Card magic.´

-´Sounds awesome. So, will your master come soon?´

-´Actually, he's coming right now.´

-´He is...´

And all of the sudden, Fairy Tail guild master Makarov came in the guild, angry and furious:

-´What did you do, you brats? What were you thinking when you were destroying the train station?´

-´Sorry gramps. At least we completed our mission´, said Natsu all carelessly, ´To cheer you up we have a new member. His name is Mark and he's an Ice Dragon Slayer. Also, he's from another dimension.´

When he heard what Natsu said, master Makarov was surprised. Natsu explained him everything, from Mark's inter-dimension travel to his discovery of his magical powers. Makarov immediately accepted Mark as a member:

-´I'd like to welcome you to our famous guild. Many adventures await. You can accept missions on this board. But first, PARTY TIME!´

And all of the sudden, the whole guild was having a blast. Chairs and tables were flying around but Mark didn't care. Actually, he never felt better in his whole life. He was partying for some time but he ultimately decided to accept and finish his first mission.

-´Where are you going?´, asked worried Mira.

-´I go take on my first mission. I don't want to waste time and I need to practise my powers.´

-´Do you need help? You don't know much about your powers yet. I can ask someone to help you...´

-´No! I'll be fine. Trust me.´

-´Ok then. Good luck and take care!´

-´Thank you. I will be back soon.´

And so, Mark went to complete his first mission.

**To be continued...**


End file.
